Studies for automated driving of a vehicle have rapidly progressed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). It is assumed that a fully automated driving vehicle will appear in the public road in the near future, according to further spread of a future advanced safety driving system (ADAS), social-infrastructure improvements such as introduction of a dedicated driving lane or a lane section in which it is not necessary for a driver to intervene, and further, relaxation of a legal restraint such as allowing the driver to be isolated from vehicle control, and the like.
For a passenger of a vehicle, fully isolated from the vehicle control, a vehicle interior is a space for food, clothing, and housing, as a living room at home. It is assumed that the passenger reads a book, manipulates an information terminal such as a smart phone, appreciates contents such as a movie, on a display provided in the vehicle interior, or has a conversation or a meeting with another passenger, with little consciousness of being in the car.
Watching a video in the vehicle interior is already performed. It is general that watching a video in the vehicle interior is performed by using an on-board display or a head-up display. For example, a vehicle-mounted image display device has been proposed in which image information of a scenery to be seen in the outside of the vehicle in the position of the vehicle is acquired from an accumulation device, and is displayed on window glass (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). In addition, a vehicle-mounted image display device has been proposed in which image data indicating a surrounding image of the vehicle is generated on the basis of a detection result of a surrounding situation of the vehicle (an aspect such as a surrounding scenery, surrounding people, other vehicles, or an obstacle), or a driving state of the vehicle, and is displayed on display means provided on at least the entire front window portion of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).